Dead and Gone
by Silently Hurting Inside
Summary: Zoro was kidnapped...What happens when Luffy finds his best friend after so long? And what secret is Sanji keeping? And what will Zoro do now that he may never walk again? Cruddy Summary, who care's, I don't write summaries, I write stories. R&R please!
1. Found

I don't own this anime, or any of the Characters, so suck it. I also do NOT own the song it's Dead and Gone by T.I. it's a great song

WARNING: This story is rated T for swearing I think, and then it will probably turn M-rated later on down the line.

Enjoy

Chapter 1

Found:

* * *

><p>Zoro's feet were bleeding...He'd been walking so long to try to find the crew...He'd lost them a while back...About 6 months ago...He'd never stopped searching...<p>

Oh, I've been travelin on this road so long!

Just Tryin ta find my way back home

The old me's dead and gone

Dead and gone

And oh!

I've been travelin on this road too long

Just tryin ta find my way back home

The old me's dead and gone...

Dead and gone...

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK: There was a huge crew of pirates raiding their ship and the straw hat's were losing the fight...Luffy was down and they were relentlessly beating him...And this time, luffy could feel the pain of it...Zoro could hear Luffy crying and calling out for his friend...Luffy was just a kid...He didn't deserve this so he made a bargain...<p>

* * *

><p>END FLASHBACK:<p>

Zoro had made a deal with the other crew's captain: They leave the straw hat's alone and Zoro becomes their's...It wasn't a smart deal but Zoro didn't know what to do for the young captain...

Ever had one of them days

Where you just wanna stay home?

Runnin into some niggas who think they're gone

You walk by

They get wrong

You reply then shit goes wrong

It's you against them

Then one of them rushes ya

You'll get your head and then who's next?

Man they bustin now you gushin...

Zoro had made it to another town and went to a food stand to try and buy a simple apple...He was starving...He picked it up and a woman yelled at him...

"THIEF!" She screamed pointing at him

"What? No, it's not what you think!" He tried to reason with her, he even showed money for it but they didn't listen...

The men of the village started chasing him and throwing rocks one of the rocks hit him in the side of his head and he started bleeding.

They rushin you to the hospital with a bad concussion

Got hit 4 times now ya can't feel nothing

Paralyzed waist down

Now you're wheel chair bound

And you lucky to be alive...

Zoro made it away from them but passed out...Just then a teen with black hair and a straw hat went running by...But he stopped and ran back to Zoro...When he looked at Zoro he gasped...

"Zoro!" He yelled. "I found you! I've been looking so long!" Then he realized Zoro wasn't breathing...He rushed Zoro back to the ship and had his wounds dressed...Chopper said Zoro was lucky to even be alive...

Just think about it don't fuss it

You cryin in a way

But have pride in a way

If you'd fucked around you would've got shot anyways

Niggas dying everyday

All over bullshit

With your back against the wall man they just start shootin and...

* * *

><p>Zoro woke up in a bed with the steady beep of a heart monitor...He looked around and saw Luffy sleeping next to him...His eyes widened...How had they found him? He was so happy to be back he tried to get up to hug luffy but he couldn't move...His arms moved but his legs wouldn't...Then he saw a wheel chair next to his bed...Zoro's eyes widened and he tried his hardest to move his legs but they just wouldn't move...<p>

Luffy woke up when he heard pained gasps and crying...He turned to see Zoro crying while he was trying to get out of the bed so far he'd only suceeded in falling on the floor...He jumped up and put Zoro in the wheelchair..."Are you okay?" He asked.

"No," Zoro grunted.

"But chopper said you were healed! Are you hurting-" Luffy was cut off by Zoro.

"I CAN'T WALK!" He yelled. "I can't feel my legs!" He cried.

"I know...Turns out you had been walking on broken legs...Chopper said they may never heal..."

"You said may! So there's a chance!" Zoro looked up in hopefulness.

"I doubt it though...The chances are 99 to 1," Stated Chopper as he walked into the room. "I'm sorry Zoro, but it's good to have you back"

Zoro was put back in the bed by Luffy and he asked them to leave so he could sleep.

Oh, I've been travelin on this road so long!

Just Tryin ta find my way back home

The old me's dead and gone

Dead and gone

And oh!

I've been travelin on this road too long

Just tryin ta find my way back home

The old me's dead and gone...

Dead and gone...

Zoro woke up and smelled Sanji's cooking that he'd missed so much.

He lifted himself into the wheelchair and wheeled himself to the kitchen. When he got into the Kitchen he saw the usual antics of the crew...

"Zoro! You're back!" Everyone was happy and the dinner went on without any problems.

After dinner Zoro went back to his room and lifted himself into the bed...Everyone was alseep but him he laid in his bed crying because he'd never walk again...Then some one came into his room...

"Go away," He yelled.

"Shut up Zoro!" Yelled Sanji back at him. "I need to tell you something."

"What?" He whispered, shocked at Sanji for calling him by his name.

"I wanna help you walk again," Smiled Sanji.

* * *

><p>END<p>

A/N: Please review, Idk if I like this story and may just delete it. Let me know what cha think.


	2. Help

A/N: Hope u liked the 1st Chappie, I know I didn't!, Jk Lol.

Chapter 2

It's Sanji's Fault:

* * *

><p>Zoro's eyes widened in shock. "What?"<p>

"I wanna help you walk again!" Sanji smiled again.

"No, I get that, but why?" Zoro turned his head away.

Sanji walked twoards Zoro and grabbed his chin making Zoro look at him. "Because this isn't the Zoro that I knew." Sanji tilted his head down so his bangs covered his eyes. "Because you didn't deserve what happened to you...Because it's my fault that it happened."

Zoro's eyes widened more. "What? What did you just say?"

"I-I'm sorry..." Sanji turned to leave.

Zoro grabbed Sanji's sleave and whispered "Don't leave...Please."

Sanji sat down in the chair next to Zoro and soon Zoro fell asleep. Sanji was going to leave but when he stood back up Zoro woke pulled him back down and fell asleep again. Sanji's eye twitched but he stayed anyways...

'What have I done?' Sanji thought to himself. 'What have I done?'

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

"Man! I'm bored!" Luffy had been causing trouble everywhere. He'd woken Zoro, multiple times. He'd gotten Robin's book wet. He'd set Usopp's hair on fire...He'd done it all...Except bug Sanji.

Luffy slowly cracked the door to the Kitchen open. He snuck in and went to hide under the table. However, as he was walking past the counter he smelled something amazing...He turned his head and there it was...

"MEAT!" Luffy whisper-yelled.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

Sanji walked into the kitchen to see a groaning Luffy on the floor clenching his stomach and the huge dinner he'd prepared GONE!

"Luffy DAMNIT! You always do this!" Sanji picked luffy up by the front of his shirt. He carried him to the edge of the ship and held him over the edge. Luffy immediately panicked.

"AAAAHHHH! ZORO! NAMI! ROBIN! ANYONE! HELP! SANJI"S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Luffy was honestly worried, he had tears streaming down his cheeks.

Suddenly Sanji let go of his shirt...And Luffy fell...

Everything was practically slow motion as Luffy hit the water.

Luffy was trying his best to stay afloat but due to his Devil Fruit powers he immediately sunk. Just when luffy honestly thought that this was it. That he was done for. A pair of arms wrapped around him and pulled him to the surface. He gasped for air as him and whoever saved him were pulled back onto the ship.

Luffy layed on the floor of the ship soaking wet, shivering, and gasping for air. He turned his head and saw Zoro laying next to him. He flipped over and hugged Zoro.

"Thank you Aniki-san. Thank you so much!" Zoro just smiled and hugged him back still a little thrown off from almost facing the loss of their childish captain.

"Why do you keep playing near the edge! You could've died just now!" Yelled Nami.

"I didn't though!" Luffy suddenly looked around fearing that he'd see the blond chef near him. "Sanji threw me in!"

Everyone gasped and looked around only to realize that Sanji had slunk away when they were all crowded around Luffy.

Zoro jumped up and drew one of his swords. "WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?" Zoro stormed off on his search to find Sanji. Eventually he found the chef in his bed smoking a cancer stick.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Screamed Zoro.

"He got what he deserved," Sanji laughed. "Besides, I'm not dumb, I knew you'd save him."

"But you know what? I almost DIDN"T save him!" Zoro geastured to the fact that he was only in his boxers. "I was in the shower, and no one else is fast enough or has enough stamina to get him from that deep!"

Sanji suddenly felt remorse for his actions. "Oh, god. Is he okay?"

Zoro turned to leave. "Yeah, no thanks to you."

* * *

><p>LATER THAT DAY<p>

They had reached another island and everyone went to do kami know's what.

Sanji, had chosen the local bar. He ordered a drink and sat down between some rough looking pirates. The larger of the two, the one that was clearly the captain, turned to him and grinned. "How's it goin?"

Sanji just downed his drink and turned to the man, "Shitty."

The man laughed and smacked him on the back. "Aww! Don't be so sour!"

Sanji got an idea. 'If everything revolves around Luffy being bored...Maybe he just needs something to do!' He thought.

Sanji turned to the man and smiled. "Care to help me with a small issue?"

The man quirked an eye brow and nodded. "Sure, what do you need Blondie?"

"I need you to give my friends a fight! A good one! They're always causing trouble and saying they're bored so why don't you give them something to do?" Sanji clapped his hands together on the last word.

"Sounds good to me! I could use a fight right about now!" The man called some orders to his crew in another language, turned to Sanji and got the directions to the ship, and left.

The bartender turned to Sanji and looked straight up frantic. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" He yelled.

"What?" Sanji looked a bit taken back.

"Do you really not know who that was?" The bartender questioned.

"No, why? Should I?" Sanji tilted his head to the side slightly.

"That is the Wolf Pack!" He yelled at Sanji.

"Huh?" Sanji was getting a bit irritated at the frantic bartender.

"The Wolf Pack! They can take down ANYONE! And they don't just take them down. They take what they want and use as they please! INCLUDING PEOPLE!" He yelled. "You basically just gave them their next target!"

Sanji jumped up knocking over his chair, eyes wide. "Oh, god!"

He ran out of the bar and down to the ship as fast as possible. 'Please let me make it before they do!' Sanji thought to himself.'

END

* * *

><p>Ooh, mini cliffhanger...DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN! Lol, Read and Review please!<p> 


	3. Gone FlashBack

WARNING: THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER! It's super short.

* * *

><p>Sanji sprinted down the docks and ran up the ramp to the main deck of their ship. When he got there he saw Robin and Nami knocked out and bleeding. Chopper was tending to some really bad burns that Usopp had. Luffy was beaten up the most but he wouldn't let anyone touch him.<p>

Sanji walked up to Luffy who was curled up in a corner crying.

"Luffy?" He reached out to touch Luffy's shoulder but Luffy just pulled away and screamed at him.

"WERE WHERE YOU?" He had tears streaming down his cheeks and cuts and bruises everywhere.

"I-I was at the bar..." He reached out to touch Luffy again but Luffy slapped his hand away and ran to the bathroom.

Sanji realized the one person he didn't see was Zoro. He looked everywhere but couldn't find Zoro. He asked everyone excpet Robin, he walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She flinched and pulled away.

"What happened?" He questioned.

"Oh, god..." She sighed and looked at Sanji. "If you're looking for Zoro you won't find him. There's a chance that we never may find him again..." She turned away and with tears streaming down her cheeks.

'No, they couldn't have taken him!' Sanji thought to himself. "NO!" He yelled. He ran to his room and flopped down on the bed. "What have I done?" He cried to himself.

END

* * *

><p>Read and Review please!<p> 


	4. Help: Part 2

Tada, enjoy, it's short, so what? Suck it. It's just another Filler, cuz I ran out of ideas, but I'm thinkin.

* * *

><p>END FLASHBACK<p>

Sanji didn't realize that he'd been thinking all through the night. When he finally snapped out of it, the sun was starting to rise. He got up and went to start breakfast.

WITH LUFFY

Luffy was pacing back and forth across his bedroom. He needed to know what had happened while Zoro was with those monsters. Just thinking about it made him sick to his stomach. While searching for Zoro he'd met some others that had encountered the Wolf Pack.

One man had his wife and eldest daughter taken by them. When the man got them back, the daughter couldn't walk she'd been raped so badly and the wife...She died just days later...

Another woman had her son taken and he came back even worse than the daughter of the man...He'd been badly raped as well...Numerous times, and he wouldn't speak, but he did say one thing to Luffy. And that one thing was "Hope."

There were others but luffy didn't even want to think about it. He'd talked to chopper...Chopper said that Zoro was raped...And just thinking about it made tears pour from Luffy's eyes. Chopper said that Zoro was most likely raped repetedly.

Zoro didn't know that Luffy knew. And for as much of a goof ball as Luffy was he knew serious from joking. And this was serious.

* * *

><p>WITH ROBIN<p>

Robin walked to the kitchen and sat at the table with everyone. Luffy had told her what happened to Zoro, and she knew that they should give him some time to open up. She looked at Zoro who was just sitting there staring at his plate. She stood up and everyone stopped talking and stared.

Robin walked over to Zoro leaned down and hugged him. She just hugged him until Zoro finally broke down and cried. He just let everything out and cried. Everyone just looked on in suprise. Zoro crying was like a never.

After a few minutes Zoro had cried himself to sleep. Robin used her Devil Fruit powers and had some spare arms pick him up and walked to the bedroom and put Zoro to bed. Then she quietly left.

END

* * *

><p>Read and Review Please<p> 


	5. He did it!

It's another Chappie, enjoy

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5<p>

Later that night Zoro was woken up by Sanji andn Robin. He looked at them and smiled.

"What's up?" He sat up in the bed.

Robin held her hand out to help Zoro into his wheel chair. "It's time."

Zoro nodded and let Sanji push him out onto the main deck "So are you ready?"

"Of course love-cook!" Zoro grinned and tried to stand with the tiny amount of feeling he had in his legs. But of course he fell...Zoro closed his eyes and tried to brace himself for the impact of hitting the floor but two pairs of arms caught him. He looked up and saw Robin and Sanji smiling at him.

"Why'd you help me?" Zoro questioned as they set him back in his wheel chair. "Back when I was here you'd just laugh at me."

"Because we said we'd help you," Robin smiled.

Sanji laughed. "And that doesn't mean we're supposed to let you break your face, marimo."

Zoro laughed as well and they got Zoro standing on his feet with their help and they began "teaching" him how to walk.

* * *

><p>LATER AT DAWN<p>

Zoro, Robin, and Sanji were exhausted. Mostly Zoro but overall it was hard work. For the last time the night they got Zoro on his feet once again and then let go...

He was standing! Zoro laughed and actually had tears of happiness in his eyes. "Sanji! Robin! Look!"

Robin and Sanji who had given up on Zoro turned around to see him STANDING! On his own!

"Oh my god!" Robin ran over to Zoro and jumped up and down giggling. (That is a non-Robin moment)

Sanji's jaw dropped. 'What the hell?' He thought. 'This is the first time I've been speachless'

He ran over to Zoro and Robin and laughed as well. Zoro sat down in his wheel chair and smiled up at the pair helping him. "Thank you! Thank you both!"

"No need to thank us," Laughed Robin.

"Yeah, you stood on your own." Sanji started pushing Zoro back to the bedroom but stopped after Zoro's next words.

"But I'd given up on myself. I'd given up on myself entirely." Zoro had tears streaming down his cheeks. "But because of you two I've regained my hope. So thank you." (Another non moment, only for Zoro.)

Sanji smiled at Zoro and went back to pushing him. "No problem."

They got back to the bedroom and Zoro fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.j

Sanji and Robin went out into the hallway. Robin turned to Sanji and gained a serious face. "We need to find out what happened cook-san." She stated.

"I know," Replied Sanji while lighting up a cigarette.

"For now though," Smiled Robin. "We need sleep."

With that Robin went her room with Sanji not to far behind. They went to sleep only to be woken up by a frantic Luffy about an hour later.

Luffy was running through the halls screaming..."ZORO'S GONE!"

END

* * *

><p>OH DAYUM! Jk, Lol, keep readin<p> 


	6. Gifts

OH SNAP! Next chappie, enjoy my crazy, lil readers.

* * *

><p>Sanji jumped out of the bed and ran out into the hallway and stopped Luffy who was crying. "WHAT?"<p>

"He's gone!" Luffy was blubbering between cried. "He's not on the ship!"

Everyone ran around screaming. Then suddenly they heard Zoro's voice. "The hell are you all doing?"

Sanji stopped running in circles while screaming and ran over to Zoro and hugged him. "Where were you, you crazy marimo?" He cried in anime tears.

Zoro held up some bags. "I went shopping! No need to freak out!"

Everyone focused on the bags now. "What'd you get?" Questioned Chopper.

"I got everyone some gifts!" He put the first one in his lap and pulled out a neatly wrapped orange colored gift and handed it to Chopper. "Don't open it yet. I want to hand them all out first."

"Okay, but where'd you get the money?" Chopped smiled.

"Oh, easy! I just pick pocketed some old rich guy!" Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Questioned Nami.

"Well when I was searching for you guys, I had to get by somehow and that's how I did it. I needed money so I got money." Zoro shrugged and finished handing out the gifts as he handed Robin a dark purple one.

"Okay everyone! Open them!" Zoro clapped his hands together.

Chopper opened his first and was delighted to see an entire new set of medical supplies. "Thanks Zoro! These are so awesome!"

Ussopp opened his and found a platinum-diamond encrusted sling shot. "Oh my god! Thanks Zoro!" He jumped up and hugged Zoro a little bit too tightly.

"No prob." Zoro panted out.

Nami opened hers next and revealed a large ruby. It was huge! Like the size of Luffy's huge head! Nami screamed and fainted. Then she woke up and hugged Zoro while repeating Thank you over and over again.

Then Luffy opened his and inside was a set over 100 paints and lots of paper. "Wooh! Thanks Zoro! I've been wanting something to do for a while now!" Luffy started painting right away.

Robin opened hers next and inside was a simple card. It was a purple LIBRARY card! "Oh, well I love the gift but we may not ever come back to this island you know." She smiled.

Zoro laughed. "I know but that's a library card that you can use at ANY library in the world. Including the secluded ones that no one's supposed to go in."

Robin screamed and fainted like Nami did. But then she woke up looked at the purple card and fainted again. Then she woke up and hugged Zoro, once again, too tightly.

* * *

><p>Everyone ran off with their gifts except for Sanji. He didn't recieve a gift from Zoro. He frowned and turned to walk away but then Zoro stopped him. "Hey! You didn't get your gift yet!"<p>

"Huh? Well I know but you don't have any bags left!" He once again turned to walk away but Zoro stopped him again. "Your gift doesn't require packaging." Zoro smiled. Sanji turned and faced Zoro.

Zoro stood up out of his wheel chair slowly. He stood up on his own and pulled a cane out of the back of the wheel chair. He placed the cane in front of him and stood for a second.

Everyone came back in to see what Sanji's gift was they all gasped at what they saw next. Even Sanji's eyes widened.

Zoro took one step...

Then a second one...

Then a third...

Zoro kept slowly taking steps until he reached Sanji. Then he dropped the cane and hugged Sanji. Then he picked up his cane and walked to Robin and hugged her too. Then he walked to all of them and hugged each of them.

Luffy jumped up and down in excitment. "Zoro! You're doing it! You're walking!"

Zoro walked back to the wheel chair and sat down again exhausted from that simple action. "Sanji come here."

Sanji walked over to Zoro and knelt down in front of him. "Yeah?"

Zoro reached behind him and pulled out another gift wrapped in yellow. "I got you one more gift." He smiled and handed it to Sanji.

Sanji pulled the black ribbon off and unwrapped it. Inside was a brand new knife! It was the one that he'd wanted ever since he was a little kid! And engraved on it was his name and then on the other side it said 'World's Best Chef'. Sanji had tears in his eyes as he jumped up and hugged Zoro and laughed. "Oh, thank you!" Zoro hugged him back and then smiled at him.

"Well you should go make some breakfast! Give your new knife a try!" With that statement they all went with their new gifts and left off to their business.

* * *

><p>ON A BORDERING SHIP<p>

"Damnit!" A large man slammed his fist down after he put the binoculars down.

"What now?" Questioned another man.

"I don't know but I want that Zoro back! He's MY proporty now! And I'll do whatever it takes to get him back...Anything." He laughed as he pulled out a small bottle with sleeping drugs in it. Evil crackaling laughter followed that only his crew could hear.

END

* * *

><p>Oh no, what's gonna happen to our Zoro-Kun? R&amp;R please!<p> 


	7. Writing

This is my shortest Chappie yet, so whatever enjoy.

* * *

><p>Zoro was back to his old weight lifting.<p>

Sanji was in the kitchen swatting at Luffy's hands.

Robin was reading her huge stack of books from the library.

Nami was still fawning over her ruby.

Usopp was accidentally shooting himself and Chopper was patching him up.

Zoro groaned...It was all TOO normal. And yeah, he could see the little "Sympethetic glances". He knew that he'd have to tell them exactly what had happened but he didn't know how. Then he got an idea...

Zoro called them all to the kitchen and presented a stack of papers and a single pen. "Ta da!" He smiled.

"What?" Questioned Chopper.

"I'm gonna tell you what happened while I was gone." Suddenly everyone got picked up the papers and started explaining. "You see, it's really hard for me to say out loud. So I'm gonna write it and let someone read it out loud."

Everyone nodded and figured that this was okay. "Alright, but Zoro, don't stress yourself over this okay?" Chopper walked up to him. "Stress isn't good for you."

Zoro laughed. "Don't worry I know."

And so everyone went back to their stuff and Zoro went to the bedroom to write in peace. At least...What little peace a person could have writing about what he was going to write about.

* * *

><p>Enjoy, be happy. R&amp;R please.<p> 


End file.
